


Ciekawe obserwacje

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [73]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crack, Episode: s03e17 Pa'ani (The Game), F/M, Humor, M/M, Nie wiem co to, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0 2016, Wyszło jak wyszło, po prostu się bawię, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cath zawsze widziała wiele, ale gdy dostrzega co dzieje się koło niej, ma dość.</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do Piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ciekawe obserwacje

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> najgorsza pierwsza randka w historii  
> 11.08.2016 - 20:00
> 
> Miało być inaczej. Wyszło jak wyszło. Nie bijcie.
> 
> Betowała: wrotka777

          Cath z niedowierzaniem wpatrywała się w Steve, nie rozumiejąc do końca, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. On mówił to na poważnie? Jednak widząc jak uśmiecha się, a potem wsiada z Danny'm do samochodu, wiedziała jedno. Jest na straconej pozycji.  
          Tego dnia usiadła z Kono przed meczem i było widać jej nie do końca dobry humor. A przecież miały bilety VIP-owskie na mecz. Czy można było chcieć czegoś więcej?  
– Czy Steve jest z Dannym? – spytała w końcu Kalakaua.  
– Tak, są razem na akcji i...  
– Nie – przerwała jej szybko. – Pytam się czy są razem, jako para.  
          Kono spojrzała na nią, po czym wybuchnęła śmiechem. Tak, jakby usłyszała najlepszy żart na świecie.  
– Danny i Steve? Proszę, są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, ale nigdy nie było to nic więcej. Z resztą myślałam, że między wami nieźle się układa – zauważyła.  
– Och, tak? Wiesz ile razy wszedł, gdy akurat mieliśmy zrobić ze Steve'em, coś więcej? I jakoś nigdy zbytnio mu to nie przeszkadzało, co więcej, zazwyczaj potem siadali razem i się przytulali! Nie powiem, ile razy spędzał czas z nim i Grace, zamiast ze mną. To jego zabiera na mecz, czy inne wyjścia i...  
– Zwolnij, zwolnij! – przerwała jej Kono. – Są przyjaciółmi, to normalne. Choć sama czasem żartujesz, że są starym małżeństwem, to tylko ten typ relacji.  
– Jeśli to się dalej nie zmieni, to będzie źle. Jakoś trudno mi sobie wyobrazić, by oni mogli tak pozostać, gdy ja i Steve zaczniemy czuć do siebie, coś więcej – warknęła w końcu.  
– O to nie masz się, co martwić. Steve, zawsze wybierze ciebie.

trzy miesiące później  
– Więc mówisz, że zawsze wybierze mnie, co? – Cath przechylała kolejną szklankę, obserwując świetnie bawiący się tłum.  
– Przepraszam, nigdy nie pomyślałabym, że tak to się skończy. – Kono wyglądała na skruszoną, mimo iż cieszyła się szczęściem przyjaciół.  
– Słyszałam jak opowiadali, że ich pierwsze spotkanie, to była ich pierwsza randka. I tylko Danny mógł zostać postrzelony w takich okolicznościach. Podobno to scala ludzi – prychnęła lekceważąco.  
– Powinnyśmy cieszyć się ich szczęściem i może poszukać własnego – próbowała ją pocieszyć.  
– Och, tak? Ja chyba mam pecha do mężczyzn, jak mogłam spotykać się tak długo z kimś, kto był w tym samym czasie, w o wiele trwalszym związku? Może powinnam przerzucić się na kobiety – westchnęła w końcu, pijąc n-tego z kolei szota.  
– Wiem, że wcześniej mówiłam co innego, ale oni będą razem szczęśliwi. A ty powinnaś być otwarta na propozycje. W końcu nigdy nie wiesz, co na ciebie czeka tuż za rogiem – zauważyła.  
          Cath spojrzała na nią zaskoczona, po czym uśmiechnęła się pierwszy raz tego wieczoru. Może Kalakaua ma rację? Wystarczy się rozejrzeć, a jej najbliższe towarzystwo, nagle nie wydawało się takie złe.


End file.
